


Irondad and spiderson one shots

by Spiderplushy2003



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Evil Steve Rogers, Evil Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Rogue Avengers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderplushy2003/pseuds/Spiderplushy2003
Summary: It is my first book so it will be bad. And please read my other books.And I hope if you guys have any ideas on what I should write about irondad and spiderson? Because now I no longer have ideas I need to write.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Oh no, Tony find out Spideypool is real Part 1

Peter pov. 

I am on patrol with my secert boyfriend aka deadpool. Why is it a secret? My dad not know I and Wade (aka deadpool) I are dating and soon have a baby. Baby boy, why do you not tell your dad about us? " Wade asked as we look at Queens.  
" You know my dad not like you baby and I want tell him about you but I don't know how he react. " I said as there was now a villain in the bank. But little do I know my dad was hearing from about a building.

Tony pov.

I not believe that. My own son think I not going to like it he and deadpool are dating and soon have a baby. I need Robert help. He knows a lot of about kids. But right now I going get to the fast.

(A/n)

Here is a spideypool of your guys. Sorry of it was bad and shot. Not think about it. But who is Robert and how do Tony know about him? 


	2. Oh no, Tony find out Spideypool is real Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is part 2. Sorry if it is bad. I was not thinking about it part.

Tony pov

As I going to my secert room in the tower, I open a portal to a other universe. I go in the portal and see myself in a big house and I hearing voices. "But why Robert? Why do I not go to you when I finish my movie?" a young man voice said as it gets closer. "Tom, I am telling you that you need to finish it before you can go to me and my family, ok. I not mean, I want you to okay with the director Tom." a older man voice said as they were in the same room as I am. "Hey guys." I said as I saw them jump. "Omfg Tony! Not scared us so much. But anyway why are you here?" Robert asked as he sat down next to me and Tom sat down on the other side of me. "How do you tell your son you know about he boyfriend?" I asked and laughed at they face. "Have I - I mean Peter a boyfriend?" Tom asked me and he looked like he going cry. "Yes. He had a boyfriend." I said laughing at Tom. "Tony, who is Peter boyfriend?" Robert asked me and I thought how they react about it. "Deadpool" I said as they yell. "What! No I am going to you universe. I am going stop Deadpool for hurting we Peter." Robert said as he walk to the portal. "Wait for me Robert!"Tom said as he run to him. 'Uhh. Why was it a great idea.' I think as I walk in the portal.


	3. Oh no, Tony find out Spideypool is real Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 3. Sorry if Wade is not in character.

Peter pov

Wade and I are lying on my bed watching Netflix but I hear someone yell my name. "Peter Parker! Where the heck are you and your boyfriend so I can kill the bitch." I look at Wade and I see a surprised look. "Why do you look like that? Do you know who it is?" I ask him and if I know who it is how did they get here.

And someone opens my door so fast I think my door will break. "Well, well, well. See who's here, Wade Winston Wilson. Why do I see my cousin with you?" Robert asks Wade. "Uhh. If I say I want to sleep with your cousin will you be okay if I do?" Wade asks if he looks scared of Robert.

"I'm not okay with that." says my father. "Dad! I can date Wade and you can not stop me!" I yelled at my dad. "Uhh, Pete. I think you should stop it." I hear Tom say. "Why !? My dad does not want to see me with Wade. I want to run away with him." I say at Tom.

"You do not mean it? Do you? If you love him so why did not you tell me you date with him? How do you feel if I did not tell you I date someone and lie to you and if I have you will run away from me. " my dad says. I think about what my dad says and he was right. I want to run away or he did not tell me. "You are right dad. I'm so sorry. You should not have told Robert and Tom but how did they get here?" I ask my dad. "Uhh ... "all the men said and ran. "Why do they have to run?" I ask Wade. "Uhh, this is a secert baby boy. Why don't we finish watching the movie and ask for them later." Wade says as we lie. "OK." I say and watch the movie.


	4. Rogue Avengers returns part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is a rogue avengers one shot. And I am sorry I made Ned the bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my first good story I have made. Part 2 will later in the day was.

Peter was with Ned waiting for Happy to pick him up. "So how's it with your dad Peter?" Ned asks. "This is a fuck mess Ned. I did not see him like that after the civil war with the avengers." Peter says.

"Ohh Pete. What do you think of the rogue avengers returns?" Ned asks. "It's such a fucking mess. Not that they should stay with us. They're going to give my dad a panic attack." Peter says.

"OH ok. Do not swear Pete. I know you do not like them but it is unsettled to hear what you said." Ned says.

"I'm sorry Ned. I'm angry that Captain America did to my father." Peter says angry when he remembers what his father said that Steve did.

"I know Peter. So what are you going to do when the rogues come?" Ned asks.

"My dad does not want me not to be in the same room if they were not so I go to the lab or to people I meet in 3 months ago." Peter says.(sorry as it not make sense 😅) 

"Who are the people you're talking to?" Ned asks. "Uhh, oh here is Happy so bye." Peter says quickly as he walks to the car.

"Peter wait! Who are they and how did you meet them?" Ned asks as he runs to Peter. "I can not say now but I will say Monday" Peter says.

"But-" Ned began to ask but Peter stopped him. "I can not now so stop it!" Peter says as he began to get angry as he put his suitcase in the car. "So bye Ned." Peter says as he sits in the car.

"You can drive now Happy" Peter says angrily when he does not look at Ned. Happy did not say anything and began to drive.

Peter phone gets a messenge and is from Ned.

~ Ned ~  
Why are we friends! If you do not tell me a secert. I do not want you to be my friend.😠

Peter looks at his phone with an angry / sad face and sees how far they are from the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my English is not good. My first language is not English.


	5. Rogue Avengers returns part 2

-At the tower-

As Peter walks in FRIDAY meets him at in the elevator. "Hey Underoos. Where can I take you?" she asks him nicely. "Can you please take me to Dad's?" he also asks nicely.

As the elevator goes up, Peter begins to think why did he not tell Ned about Robert and Tom. The elevator stops and before the door opens, he hears voices.

"This is not your tower Steve so you and your group of people can walk out or my tower!" Peter heard his dad yell. "But this is our house Tony!" Peter also hears 'oh Captain freaking America' yell at his dad.

"I'm not asking again, Steve! Give out of my tower!" Peter hears his dad yell again. "Dad?" Peter asks as he walks into the room.

"Peter-" Tony began to say but Clint stopped him by saying "Dad? Is this your child Tony? Why did you not tell us?" he asks Tony.

"Yeah, it's my kid. And I do not trust you guys but it's true. You know what it's like to have family." Tony tells Clint when he goes to Peter.

"Dad? Why in the fucking earth are the rogue avengers here? You know how I am about them, dad." Peter says as he looks at the rogue avengers.

"I know Peter but the new Sokovia accords say they have to stay somewhere but I thought they were in the compound but they want to stay here and I can not get them out." Tony tells his child.

"So your guys heard my dad. Give the fuck out of our house (tower)!" Peter yelled at them. "Son-" Steve began to say but Peter yelled stop him. "No! Do not talk to me! It's my turn to tell you something! It would be your mistake if my dad was dead! So give the fucking hell out of the tower and go to the compound!" Peter yelled.

"Peter. Go to the room and go to Robert and Tom and talk to them then I'll pick you up." Tony says calm and Peter listens and goes to the secret room.

"Stark-" Natasha began to say something but Clint stopped her. "Come on guys. You heard him, and if you do not come, I do not care" Clint says as he looks at Tony who nods his head and he walks to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like me to make a part 3 of this?


	6. Miss you. Peter pov. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching infinity war again and I had a great idea of a one shot so here it is.

In the soul stone 

I was sitting on the ground thinking why did I say sorry to Mr Stark. Am I sorry I did not save the day? Not getting the gauntlet off? Or am I sorry I did not stay on earth? I do not know but I know Mr Stark blames himself for not saving me. When I think about it, I remember a song that Mr Stark and I heard and sang about it and I started singing. 

"Thought I found a way" I began to sing and cry.

"Thought I found a way, yeah (found)" as I sing everyone stop what they did and listen to me. 

"But you never go away (never go away)" I sing as I remember how Mr Stark and I met. 

"So I guess I gotta stay now" I remember how I stayed in the tower as aunt may have done night work. 

"Oh, I hope some day I'll make it out of here" I get up and walk about the place we are. 

"Even if it takes all night or a hundred years" as I sing it, I thought how many days, months or years are we here. 

"Need a place to hide, but I can not find one near" when I look at the place we are, there is no place to hide. 

"Wanna feel alive, outside I can not fight my fear" I remember how I stopped the vulture and later Mr Stark gave my suit back. 

"Isn't it lovely, all alone?" I thought how much Mr Stark is blaming himself. 

"Heart made of glass, my mind of stone. Tear me to pieces, skin to bone" I remember crying over a nightmare and Mr Stark comforting me but my mind is still at the nightmare but Mr Stark hug me helping me to sleep. 

"Hello, welcome home" I remember how did Mr Stark say I'm spider man and he gives me a new suit.

"Walkin 'out of town" I remember Mr Stark wants me to help from captain america fight in Germany.

"Lookin 'for a better place (lookin' for a better place)" I remember Mr Stark saying I should stop following the vulture.

"Something's on my mind (mind)  
Always in my head space "I always think Mr Stark as my father figure.

"But I know some day I'll make it out of here  
Even if it takes all night or a hundred years  
Need a place to hide, but I can not find one near  
Wanna feel alive, outside I can not fight my fear "I know Mr Stark wants to save us but he does not know how.

"Isn't it lovely, all alone?  
Heart made of glass, my mind of stone  
Tear me to pieces, skin and bone  
Hello, welcome home  
Whoa, yeah  
Yeah, ah  
Whoa, whoa  
Hello, welcome home "I know we have to wait before Mr Stark saves us but it's hard for me. Mr Stark is my dad and if I have to, it's okay.

"Okay, who are you and why did you sing?" Sam aka falcon asked. "Wait Sam. Look at him suit! This is the spider kid!" The winter soldier says for Sam.  
"HE IS WHAT!" Sam yelled looking at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later in the day I updated part 2 of it.


	7. Miss you. Tony Pov. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is what happened after infintiy war and how Tony feels about Peter gone.

'It's been 3 years. I do not know what to do. We have the stone now but I'm scared. What if it does not want to work properly? Are the people going to die in the stone? What if Peter does not return? ' I think as I walk to the meeting room.I walk in and see no body is in the room. So I sat down and started to sing Peter favorite song.

"It's a classic 'me' mistake" I started to sing and started remembering things Peter and I did.

"Someone gives me love and I throw it all away" I remember how me and Peter watched movie and later slept there.

"Tell me have I gone insane?" I remember Nebula saying we should go to Quill ship but I was thinking about how I did not tell Peter to go back to earth but he was stubborn.

"Talkin 'to myself but I do not know what to say" I remember coming back to earth and Pepper was waiting for me but I can not speak for her then time when I look at visions about Peter going to dust.

"'Cause you let go" I remember I went to the lab and saw if May had dust too.

"And now I'm holdin 'on" I remember Pepper coming to the lab and trying to get me out but I did not hear her when I watched Peter first video about him going with me fighting Captain America.

"I guess you do not know what you got" I remember Happy saying how was Peter surprised and happy about the new suit I made for him.

"Until it's gone" and I remember how I say it's not going to work and I want the suit back.

"Sometimes you gotta lose somebody" I remember how Happy says Peter had the Vulture to fight and he does not see Peter after the fight.

(aka as Tony sing, he not heard people are in the room.)

"Just to find out you really love someone" I remember how I told Happy I think Peter as my son and Happy laughed at me and told me I was right.

"Oh-oh, and I do, and I do, and I do, yeah  
Sometimes you gotta lose somebody  
Just to find out you really love someone  
Oh-oh, yeah  
Sometimes you gotta lose somebody" I remember Peter saying he was being beamed up with Dr Strange and I must have fight so fast to have saved him with the iron spider suit.

"So do not tell me it's too late" I remember Steve saying we lose but he does not know who I lose. He does not know what it is like to have a son.

"Hearts are made to bend, baby, please don't let me break, yeah" I remember Steve asking me who I was out of my suit 'Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist'and I remember how I said to Peter 'If you're nothing without this suit, then you should not have it' and what Peter looked like when I said it.

"I knew I should've stayed  
'Cause now you're movin' on and I do not know what to say "I remember how Peter says how long is he not going to have the suit and I say 'forever' and if I saw him face with tears, I wish I had given the suit back to him but he needs to learn what superhero life is like.

"'Cause you let go (yeah, you let go)  
And now I'm holdin' on (I'm holdin' on)  
I guess you don't know what you got  
Until it's gone" 'I can not wait any longer. I have to save Peter. What if Peter thinks I do not want to save him? What if he forgets me? ' all the questions are on my brain and I do not know what to say to myself.

"Sometimes you gotta lose somebody  
Just to find out you really love someone  
Oh-oh, and I do, and I do, and I do, yeah  
Sometimes you gotta lose somebody  
Just to find out you really love someone  
Oh-oh, yeah  
Sometimes you gotta lose somebody  
Sometimes you gotta lose somebody, yeah  
Sometimes you gotta lose somebody, yeah  
Sometimes you gotta lose somebody, yeah  
Sometimes you gotta lose somebody, yeah" I know there are people in the room now and they want to ask me a lot of questions but I can not now. When I'm done for the song, I'm going back to the lab.

"Sometimes you gotta lose somebody  
Just to find out you really love someone  
Oh-oh, and I do, and I do, and I do, yeah  
Sometimes you gotta lose somebody  
Just to find out you really love someone  
Oh-oh, yeah  
Sometimes you gotta lose somebody  
Ooh  
Ooh  
You gotta lose some  
You gotta lose somebody" When I finish the lyrics, I get up and start walking out of the room but Clint stops me.

"Tony, is this a song for anyone?" Clint asks, surprise me about the question. "Yes." I say as I begin to walk out again. "Who is he?" Clint asks. 'Wait! How the fuck do he know it's a he? ' I ask myself look at Clint surprised.

"How the fuck do you know about him ?!" I yell / ask Clint. "Well, I know what a father face looks like and moving. So who is he and where is he?" Clint says. "You know what it's like to lose family." I say as I begin to walk out the door.

"Wait! Are you son dust too? If he is, does he want you to look like and blame yourself for what has been used about the universe?" Clint asks as he runs up to me.

"I do not know Clint! I can not say now but I want to get him back and all the other people too but I do not know how not so I go to the lab if you are looking for me." I say as I walk to the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Tony pov. Part 3 will be on Monday and if this part is probably not right, please tell me so I can fix it. See you on Monday.


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea what I wrote about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> () is the nightmare

Peter pov.

(I was in a room and I look around me and I see Mysterio. I want to talk but I can not when I look at him. "Can't you see Peter. You can not kill me." Mysterio says as he walks up to me.

"How the fuck are you alive ?! I killed you! No, it's a nightmare. Wake up!" i yell at Mysterio and for myself as he walks up to me.) 

"Peter!"

("This is real Peter. You can not stop for me. And look here." Mysterio says when he looks at something in a box in the room I have not seen and I walk to the box and look in it.) 

"Underoos! Come on Peter! WAKE UP!"

(I hear something but I'm very busy looking at the something in the box. It's the iron man head and it's so broken and I see Mysterio laughing. "And it's your fault Tony is dead." he says. I started to cry and fell to the floor.) 

"Please Peter. Wake up please."

I wake up crying and looking around me and my eyes looking at someone else's eyes. "It's okay. Shhh. You's okay Peter. Shhh. He can not get for you. Shhh." I hear someone voice as I started to stop crying and get sleepy.

"Shhhh. You's okay. Go to sleep. I'm here and you'm safe. Shhh." I hear more of the voice say as I begin to sleep. "Goodnight Pete." is the finish something I hear when I am asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if it is good or bad. It was hard for me to write a nightmare one shot. I had never have a nightmare so it how I think it work in a nightmare.


	9. Missing home part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's part will not make sense. It is a old story I made on school so I don't think people will like it part but I want to sit it's on here so get begin to the story.

  
Tony POV.

_"Dad? I don't feel so good."_   
_"You alright."_   
_"I don't want to go. Please dad. I don't want to go."_   
_"I sorry."_

I wake up for the nightmare and I begin to cry. "I fucking wish it was me and not him." I said to myself and I don't hear and see the old team walk in my bedroom. "Tony?" I hear Bruce ask me but I don't hearing. "FRIDAY please play the video for me and Peter." I said as I calm down. "PLAYING _IRONDAD AND SPIDERSON_." FRIDAY say as she begin to play the first video.

**Video 1**

**"Hi Mr. Stark." Peter said walking in the lab happily. "Hi kiddo. So what do you think what will we can make today?" I ask him as Peter sit next to me. "Well.... (I really don't know a lot of scientists so yeah.)." I look at Peter telling me what we going to do with love in my eyes ( it's not Starker. I know that look like Tony love Peter like boyfriend but it not.)**

**Video 2**

**I wake up again with the same nightmare that what happened in Siberia. Hi dad. It okay. You alright. You are not there anymore. You are in the tower with me." I hear Peter voice and I begin to calm down and Peter hug me. Later I fall asleep with Peter in my arms around him.**

**Video 3**

**"Dad?" Peter said and I look at him knowing what happened to him and my heart break ."I don't feel so good." Peter said as he fell in my arms when crying. "I don't want to go. Please dad. I don't want to go." Peter said crying as we fell on the ground. "I sorry." Peter said he last words before he dust away in my arms.**

I look at the team and I see Pepper and May by the door. "I am really sorry May. It my fault Peter is gone. " I said and I run out of my room and go to the lab and lock the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will see if I can update tomorrow part 2 but I don't know but I can tired. Bye.


	10. Asthma attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really don't know how asthma attacks work but I tired and I think it one have come out good.

Peter is having his last class which was gym, the coach was yelling at him to run but the problem is that Peter got Asthma so he can't run. "Parker! I said it you have to run and do not try me. I will say it to the principal that you won't run in my class." the coach yelled at Peter and Peter know that if his coach said that to the principal he would be kicked out of school.

"But-" Peter will say something but the coach said "I said now Parker!" "Yes sir." Peter said as he began to run. 

Peter run twice around the gym court, and he couldn't breathe easily anymore, so he stops to have a break but the coach saw him and he yelling again. "Did I say that you can stop Parker?!" "Sir, I can't keep running anymore." Peter replied under his heavy unstable breaths.

"Parker-" the coach talking but Peter can't hear him about the asthma attack are starting. Peter can't breathe in the oxygen and his vision are being to go dark. "Peter? Peter? Ar- y- he- me" Peter can't tell who are talking and he are going to pass out. "Pet- I am cal- Tony. Plea- ju- no- fa- asle-." Peter hear the voice again but he can't see the person who are talking to him. "Pet- " is the last thing Peter hear before he passed out. 

(So this is how I imagined how asthma attacks work. Like I said before, I don't know how it works but I tired.)

~ 5 hours later ~

Peter began to wake up and he was in his bedroom in the tower. He looks around him and he sees his dad sleeping in a chair with his hand in Peter hand. Peter move his hand and tired not to wake up his dad but it not work because his dad wake up and see Peter is awake. 

"Pete? Peter! You awake." FRIDAY, go tell Bruce that Peter is awake." Tony said as he hugged Peter. "Omg Peter. Do not try this again. I was scared that Ned call that you were having a asthma attack." Tony said crying as he hugged Peter harder. 

"Dad. I okay now. I sorry. It is just the coach said that he was going to say the principal I am not hearing to him." Peter said as he began to cry too.

"Shhh. It's okay kiddo. Shhhhh. " Tony said comfortable Peter and later and Tony fall asleep in Peter bed hugged together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like it one anymore. It not come out good like I hope it will.


	11. Kidnapped a spider part 1

Peter is patrolling, but his spider senses are declining, so Peter is looking for something to find out why his spider is going crazy. Just when he sees something, someone goes behind him and puts something at his mouth and before he knows it he is out.

\- later- 

Peter wakes up in a strange room and he can not move and he is not wearing his mask. "What the fuck happened?" he asks himself. A few minutes later, a man walks into the strange room and walks up to Peter. "Spider 152 is awake, what am I going to do now?" said the man into a comm. "Tell him: where is Stark hiding his iron man suit, money and James Buchanan (Bucky) Barnes." said someone on the other side. 

"Where is Stark hiding his iron man suit, money and James Buchanan (Bucky) Barnes?" the man said to Peter. "I don't know. " Peter said lieing. "You know where they are so tell me!" the man yelled at Peter. "I said I don't know. " Peter said again lieing. 

"Find then, we'll have to torture you then." the man said with a smirk on his face.

The man go out of the room and a little minutes later he walks in again with a knife. He walks up to Peter and begins to cut Peter hand slowly. Peter scream but the man don't stop and he began to go faster.

"Tell me where to find the things and I will stop." the man said as he is almost up the top of Peter hand and Peter just looks at the man with fear eyes but says nothing. 

The man stops and says "Let's see what Mr. Stark will say if he saw you now." He walks out of the room again and sometimes later he come back with a camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know the torture screen are bad but I don't know how to make it better


	12. Kidnapped a spider part 2

Tony was so worried because it's been 4 days and he heard nothing from Peter. "FRIDAY?" he asks his A.I. "I have nothing boss, but I'm still trying to make contact with Karen." FRIDAY says.

"Fuck!" Tony screamed out loud and looked out the window. "Tony?" Tony hear Rogers voice. (Okay so the team is okay but Tony doesn't trust Steve and Bucky a lot and the team don't know about Peter.) Tony said nothing and he is still looking out the window. "Boss, there is something like a video for you sir." FRIDAY said. "Open this FRIDAY and try to find the place where the video makes in." Tony said and he walks up to his computer. "Tony? What are doing on?" Steve asked but Tony ignored him as the video began to play.

"Hello Stark. I have something for you." said a man in the video and he moved and Tony saw Peter who was unconscious "Peter!" Tony yelled. "FRIDAY, heck the video now!" "Tony, what is doing on? Do you know the kid?" Steve asked as he looked at Tony.

"if you want your little kid, I want your suit, money and James Buchanan (Bucky) Barnes." said the man as he walks up to Peter and slapped him awake. Peter wake up and looked at the man in the eyes scared. "Tony will not get you any thing." Peter said hurting in his voice but the man don't care and he slapped Peter again.

"You have five hours before I kill your child Stark. "Said the man and the video ends." Tony? "Steve asked again, but Tony ignored him again when he was on his computer." FRIDAY, can you find something for the video?" Tony asked FRIDAY when he started panicking.

"TONY!" Steve shouted it as he slapped Tony. "Can you please tell me what's going on ?! This man wants Bucky and he has a child. Then I asked again who the child is and do you know him ?!" Steve yelled at Tony so loudly, but Tony seemed to not care what Steve said. 

Tony looks at Steve and says three words that Steve does not believe. "Assemble the team." Said Tony as he walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if it is a bit short. I don't have any idea what will happen in this part but I have a great idea what will happen next. Next part will be up tomorrow.


	13. Kidnapped a spider part 3

Peter wakes up again in the dark room. He looked up and saw the man again. "It looks like Stark will not come to your rescue." he said to Peter. "T-this is not true." Said Peter as his voice hurt him.

"We'll see." said the man laughing and walked out of the room and a little later he came in again with the knife and went to Peter. He got hold of Peter and cut Peter again. "Wait! Please stop!" Peter begs and cries.

-At the compound-

So you're telling us that a man wants Stark suit, money and your boyfriend?" Sam asked Steve. "Yes, but my question is why does the man have a child with him." Steve said to the team. "Wait. A child? What do you mean a? No, did the man have Peter?" Rhodes asked Tony.

"Yes." is all Tony told Rhodes when he looked at a picture of him and Peter on his phone. "Okay, who the fuck is Peter?" Ask Wanda for Tony. "This is not your business bitch." Rhodes slapped Wanda as he walked over to Tony. "Hey Tony. We're going to save him, okay, do you have any things where are they?" "Well, the man sent me a video, but FRIDAY can't hack the video." Say Tony to Rhodes.

"What are we going to do then?" Ask Clint. "Well, we need a lead where they are so we can save the boy." Steve said while planning something, but the team does not know what it is. "I'm going to be tired to hack the video again." Said Tony as he walked out of the room. "I'm going with him." Rhodes said he also walks out of the room to go to the labs where he knows Tony will be.

Steve sighs and looks at the team and then he steps out of the room and goes to his room to call. "План работает (The plan are working.)" Steve said to someone else on the other end of the phone. "Хороший солдат. Скажите нам, если у вас ложная команда есть зацепку на мальчика (Good work soldier. Tell us if you false team have a lead on the boy)." Says the man on the other end of the phone. "Да сэр. До скорой встречи, сэр (Yes, sir. See you soon, sir)." Steve said as he end the call. 

'Now I need to make a plan to end the avengers.' Steve thought in his head. Steve walks outside and he saw Bucky alone. 'Pretty.' Steve thought as he walks up to Bucky. "Hey love." Steve said hugged Bucky. "What will you want?" Bucky said, not in the mood for Steve. (Okay. So Steve abused Bucky but not a lot but he did sometimes.)

"Тоска" Steve began to say. "Steve-" "ржавый" "Steve stop-" "семнадцать" "Steve please-" "рассвет" "Please-" "печь" "Stop-" "девять, доброкачественный, возвращение на родину, один, грузовой вагон" Steve finished with the words and he looked at Bucky with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 will be up tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.


	14. Baby Peter part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Before the story started, I was thinking about watching a book for Avengers and I have ideas, but I do not know what movies The Avengers should watch. I thought they would watch Infinity War or Sherlock Holmes, but I do not know which one I should do first. Tell me which one I should make.

Tony was in his lab working on something when Jarvis spoke. 

"Sir, there's a woman with a baby in her arms and says you're the baby father." Tony stops what he is doing and looks up.

"The woman says what ?!" Tony ask / scream as he walks out of his lab and goes to the elevator.

He steps out of the elevator and goes to the woman who still has the baby in her arms. 

"Hey mr. Stark. I'm May Parker." Said the woman as she looked up at Tony.

"Hello, Mrs. Parker. So I heard you say I'm the child's father?" Said Tony as he looked at the baby and the baby looked back at him.

"Yes. Do you remember a Mary Teresa Fitzpatrick?" May asks him.

"Oh yes, I do. Why?" Tony said to May as he watched the baby quietly.

"Well, I do not know if you can remember, but you and Mary had sex and a few months later she found out she was pregnant, but she did not want to tell you, because she thinks you do not want the baby but last night she and her new husband were in a plane crash and I can not find the right place to live with Peter, so I'm asking you if you want Peter." May says. 

"Well...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that is a bit short but I don't have any idea but I think I have idea what will. I don't know if I am going to update tomorrow but I will tired. Anyway have a great day or night. Bye.


	15. Kidnapped a spider part 4

Tony is in his lab to find Peter again, but he has nothing.

Tony hears the lab door open, but he does not care.

But he did not know that it was the winter soldier who was walking towards him, and he was tired to hurt Tony, but he was slow when Tony walked away.

How did he know? I did not know.

Tony looks up and sees Bucky looking at him with black eyes.

One looks at him and Tony knows that Bucky is now the winter soldier.

Bucky tries to attack Tony again, but Tony was a little faster than Bucky again.

"FRIDAY, give me the WS Ironman suit NOW!" Said Tony as he pushed Bucky in the face.

A new suit goes to Tony and Tony turns into a black suit with some red and gold in it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it was so short but I really not have any ideas.


	16. Kidnapped a spider part 5

\- by Peter -

Peter pov.

'I need a place out before the man returns.' Think Peter as he tries to break the handcuffs and on he 3rd try the handcuffs break and Peter tries to get up, but he hears someone walking to the door and Peter sees two people he never guessed.

\- by Tony and the winter soldier -

Tony pov. 

I need to find out who sent the winter soldier, but first I need to stop him from killing me.

"Barnes, I do not know who sent you, but you must stop." I try to tell Barnes as he tries to hurt me.

He somehow found a gun and he shot me and .....

Steve pov. 

I watched the fight in the lab and had the biggest smile on my face and I watched Bucky shoot Stark down.

"Хороший солдат. Идите в рейс и ждите меня (Good soldier. Get on the flight and wait for me.)" I told him and I need a plan to tell the 'Avengers' what 'happened' to Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. I'm sorry if my one shots are so short. I just do not know what is going to happen in a oneshot and English is a bit difficult for me. I think I'm going to update a new one tonight, but if not, then tomorrow.


	17. Gay panick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony invites Harley to meet Peter but he does not expect what happens and as he expects and decides to meddle. Post Endgame but like- Tony didn't die so.

Peter practically ran into the tower panting and out of breath.

"Mr.Stark! I came as soon as I got your text what's wrong..." Peter trailed off as he noticed Tony standing and talking to another young boy.

"Pete! I didn't mean to worry you." Tony laughed "I just wanted to introduce you to someone! And how many times have I told you to stop calling me Mr. Stark, I'm not that old."

"I mean your what? Fifty?" The other boy said smirking and dear lord. Mj had always said that southern accents aren't attractive and Peter had just taken her word for it because well...she's Mj, but this boy, when he spoke it made peter feel something deep in his stomach and he was not so sure how he felt about it.

"H-hi I'm Peter." Peter said stuttering mentally slapping himself for acting so dumb. It was just a guy.Said guy turned around and peter retracted his statement. It was just a hot guy. A really really hot guy. A hot guy that rendered him speechless and practically glowed and was saying something and peter should probably listen but he's to busy staring at hot guy.

"I'm Harley Keener." Hot guy says slowly and suddenly Peter feels himself falling for said guy and crap this was not part of the plan and Tony is going to find out and ruin him.

"Yeah well Harley better put his stuff away, he's staying with me for a while." Tony said eyeing Peter curiously and Harley even closer.

See Tony know that Peter was never confident he would say he had maybe a 25% confidence around new people, and that was being generous. But around Harley he seemed to be functioning permanently around 3%. Harley on the other hand always acted at 100% confidence but around peter he was faltering. And staring. They were both staring at each other constantly and SWEET BISEXUAL JESUS! They both like each other. "This is going to be a fun few months' Tony thought sarcastically. Following Harley to show him his room.

Peter was panicking. More then the usual panic though, Peter was gay panicking. So much so that he didn't notice when Tony entered the room.

"Well I think that wins the award for most awkward introduction ever!" Tony said staring at Peter. Peter blushed.

"It wasn't that awkward was it-"

"It was a goddamn train wreck." Tony said then smirked. "However it was very informational.." he raised his eyebrows. Peter looked confused and then the message was received.

"I don't know what you mean sir..." Peter said staring at his shoes because this was not happening.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about" Tony smirked "Peters got a crush. Peters got a Crush" he sang dancing around him.

"I get it! I get it! Jeez," Peter sighed.

The next few months were torture. For Tony mostly. He kept setting up plans but they would always somehow go wrong. He set Peter up to your Harley around Midtown Tech. Peter and Ned showed Harley around.Tony set them up to tour the city, the avengers were ended up being needed so Peter and Harley had to babysit Morgan that day. It was like no matter what he did, it kept failing. Pepper found it halarious.

"I think it's funny!" Pepper laughed as Tony watched the feed of them earlier "they are so oblivious!" Tony mumbled and Pepper laughed. "Tony they don't need your plans! Everything they have is right in front of them."

Harley was panicking. They were on the roof. Not that he was afraid of heights but he was afraid of Peter. Not in the literal sense of course, but Peter was here. Next to him and he was well aware of every movement Peter made. He took a breath but before he could say something he wobbled. He almost fell but Peter caught him. Instead of litterally falling now Harley was falling deeper with this boy. It was driving him nuts.

"Hey are you dating anyone" Peter blurted out he blushed wondering why he would say sucha thing

"No." Harley answered casually.

"Ok." Peter said. And then he took a deep breath and laid his head on Harley's shoulder. They were both blushing and smiling and thank Thor because Tony was jumping up and down because he wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness anymore. He was wrong

It was subtle things at first. Peter and Harley would talk to each other more then normal. And they would always sit closer to each other then necessary. But then it got worse and Nat noticed and then Bucky. And then the rest of the avengers until finally one day Clint asked when the wedding was.

"I really hope it's soon, I've been trying to set them up for two years." Tony said slamming his fork down and leaving the room. Pepper his her face in her hands trying to control herself. Peter and Harley laughed with everyone else. Their fingers laced under the table.


	18. Field trip

Peter was in a haze that day. He woke up with sensory overload and it took him a while before he could even open his eyes so. He was not doing well to say the least and definitely did not hear his teacher when they said where they were going on a field trip that day.

"Dude!" His best friend and Guy in the Chair, Ned said slapping him on the arm.

"What." Peter groaned tired

"Did you hear the teacher! We're going to Stark Industries! You can finally prove you have an internship there!" Ned said

"Yeah, remind me to thank you for telling everyone that." Peter says sarcastically suddenly more alert. Because holy schnitzel they are going to Stark Tower and now everyone is going to find out that he lives there.

"Hey Penis! You excited for the trip?" Flash yelled from across the classroom.

"Shut up Flash," Mj warned. "This field trip is a bust anyway." She muttered.

The rest of the morning went as usual. He was bullied by Flash (no he hasn't told Mr. Stark because he hasn't hit him. Ok that's a lie he does sometimes but he didn't do it today. Ok that's a lie he did, but he had to get hit! He could handle it! And if he didn't who would?) took the usual taunts from his classmates and geeked out with Ned.

They boarded the buses quickly everyone excited to tour the towers. Everyone except Peter. And maybe MJ

"Peter you have been punched several times and seem to be having a mild panic attack. Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark?" His A.I. Karen said in his ear.

"No." He muttered steadying his breathing before looking up and seeing that they were at the tower.

"That was a short trip!" Ned exclaimed practically jumping off the bus.

"Yeah time sure flies when your stressed and dying." Peter quipped sarcastically earning a short 'HA' from Mj.

Peter walked into the stark building, one hand in his pocket the other fumbling for the pass he always seemed to be loosing.

"Hello everyone! I'm Toni! I'll be your tour guide today" an intern said smiling brightly "Peter I see your back! Welcome, do you have your pass?" Toni winked at him.

"Uh y-yeah" Peter mumbled embarrassed.

Toni explained the passes. Blue was tourist/ press and expired after the day was done. Green was visitors (Peter has yet to see how visitors are different then tourists) and would not deactivate and was allowed all the floors of the person they are visiting. Red was interns and workers and most interns and allowed them the floors they worked on along with the cafeteria of course. And gold was the highest, personal interns, Avengers, and Pepper and Tony Stark. Free roam of the entire building.

Toni handed out the passes.

"Welcome Betty, Level Blue" FRIDAY calls out as someone steps over.

Shouts of awe can be heard admiring the system. Soon it's Peters turn.

"Welcome Peter!" FRIDAY says sounding almost life like "Level Gold. Would you like me to announce your arrive to Boss?"

"No- no it's ok FRIDAY" Peter says walking over to Ned and Mj.

They start to tour but soon someone tugs his arm away and he's being led away from the group.

Tony Stark was worried. He was trying to slowly track peters class so he could make sure he's ok before he talked to his class. However one of his cameras were not working and he couldn't fix that and check on Peter.

"Karen, why isn't the camera working." Tony said having asked FRIDAY moments before with no avail.

"Peter turned them off." was her reply

"why?" Tony asked, slightly relieved

"He did not say." Karen responded almost brightly.

"Is he ok?" Tony asked hesitently

"He asked me not to say."

"override" Tony said, if this kid was hiding injuries from him again...

"He seems to have one broken rib, he is very bruised, and he is suffering from a severe panic attack." Karen respond

"if this is from patrol last night."

"It is not" Karen interupted

"what is it from?" Tony asked more concerened now then before

"He asked me not to say."

"Override!" Tony said again

"He has said he can handle it, if doesn't get hit, others will."

"So he's being bullied." Tony trailed off.

"He has asked me not to say."

Tony groaned in frustration. "Karen where is he?"

"Right wing." was the immediate responce. Which was strange because that's where the camera was off and- Tony immediately got out of his chair and ran.

Peter- with a lot of help from Karen- has   
stopped his panic attack. Flash had left so Peter called that a successful attempt. However he seemed to have spoken to early because soon Tony Stark was hovering in front of him.

"Hey kid you ok?" Tony said soothingly. He didn't want to scare the kid after all.

Peter nodded "panic attacks gone." He mentally cursed. Karen was supposed to have not told Mr.Stark.

"Ok. Great that's great." Tony said helping peter sit up and giving him water. "Who." It's a single word but Peter flinches at the word.

"Karen shouldn't have told you-"

"Yeah as didn't." Tony said "I figured it out. So who is it."

"Mr.Stark it's nothing I can handle it." Peter exclaims quickly starting to move but flinching back in pain.

"Clearly your not. How long." Tony said changing the question

" three years." Peter sighed

"Who." Tony asked more sternly because god forbid if his kid was hurt one more time.

"Flash." Was all peter would say. Because Peter didn't think tony would be able to figure out a dumb nickname right?

"Ok, I got Bruce in medical bay for you, And I have to go talk to your class." Tong said picking up Peter. "Don't worry it's for the field trip." And he carried peter up into the Ned bay where Peter passed out waiting to heal.

Tony walked to the meeting room. He entered. Around 37 kids cheered for him, he could never get over it. He was there for a Q&A. But he had a question for all of them.

"Hello, you already know who I am. This is a Q&A however I have a question because somewhere in this room. Some sicko hurt my kid. The crowd mumered around in confusion. "But that's for later!" Tony said he wasn't an idiot "I would like to see Flash? Anyone know a Flash?"

Some y'all guy raised his hand and the crowd parted so Tony could see him.

"Great! Get out."

"What?" Flash said confused

"You hurt my son. Get out." Tony repeated "or are you deaf"

Flash stared at him "I'm so confused."

"Am I correct that you have been bullying Peter for three years?" Everyone in the crowd nodded "great so leave and have fun working at McDonalds for the rest of your life. Because if I find out you even breath in his direction, I will make sure you never are allowed to go to college anywhere got it?"

Flash nodded and was escorted out.

People asked a lot of interesting questions that day and when Tony walked upstairs he heard peter yell

"He called me his son! That's amazing! NED that's amazing! I have a dad!"

Yep Tony definitely loved this kid.


	19. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um ok so Aunt May dies and then Peter like gets really depressed. Just read it. Also Tony's alive so like fight me.

"Aunt May! I'm home!" Peter said,still in his Spider-Man costume "May?" He asks suddenly worried. I'm sure fine Peter get a grip he thought. But just in case he decided to check all the rooms in the house. "May! Your scaring me-" he trailed off, he had found her. But not in the right way. She was dead. He couldn't hear the heartbeat that he used to fall asleep on far to many nights and, she has a knife protruding from her abdomen. "No, no, no, no,no. May, no you can't leave me. No this isn't fair!" Peter cried. And then did sobs begen to fetch from his throat. Loud sobs rang through the practically empty apartment. After an hour or so he stopped crying and headed to the window.

"Mr. Parker you are not emotionally stable to fight crime tonight. I will have to alert Mr. Stark." Karen, his AI, said softly. Peter shook his head

"I need to Karen." He replied slinging out the window. Karen sighed and reported the nearest crime.

He was raung, ne was Tang and any Tauonar person would have slung away by now, but Peter wasn't rational. He had stopped the bad guy and then said bad guy pushed him off the roof. And now he could say hi to May. Or maybe his spider healing would heal him, it seemed to help a bit with the wound on his arm. He smiled thinly. He was alone, alone, alone, alone

Someone caught him. He hit metal and groaned softly on impact.

"What the heck were you thinking Peter!" Tony said, shouting but making his tone soft, " you could have died!"

"I know." Peter said "maybe then I could stop disappointing people that I couldn't save." Tony's heart broke. Then Peter passed out.

He woke up a few hours later Tony leaning over his body and frowning. Though as soon as he saw Peter was awake he smiled.

"Peter hey" he said softly

"Hey Mr.Stark." Peter said hoping that they woukd ignore the elephant in the room.

"So what was this about dying?" Tony asked

Peter sighed and tears rolled down his cheeks "aunt May. She... dead... I'm.... alone"

"Hey kid, your not alone! You have me. You will always, Always, have me, I'm not going anywhere I promise." That was all the explanation Peter needed before he launched himself into Tony's arms

"Thanks dad" the smaller boy muttered earning a dazzling grin from the father figure who decided that Peter woukd stay right here, with him, and pepper, and Morgan forever. Nah, he wasn't alone.


	20. Bi-derman

Ned wasn't supposed to find out. Ideally no one was supposed to find out because in a Peters's mind, who would except him?

It was two weeks ago, Peter had told Ned that he had work, and in Peters defense he actually did have work, but it also seemed to happen that Harley (Tony's other "child") was there at Stark Towers, where Peter worked, and Peter just couldn't function properly at work with that freaking perfection of a child near him and then the unthinkable happened. So that's how Ned came into his room with Peter having a panic attack because Harley had- accidentally- kissed him. On the cheek. But still Peter would get what he could.

Ned had been more then accepting (Ned himself was acesexual, so it was a fun day) and fast forward to the present and Peter was sitting on a roof, just on the outskirts of pride, with Ned and Mj (who had known all along. But she was accepting none the less when Peter had come out to her. Watching the parade take place. Peter was in his suit.

"Just go already. Your just being scared." Mj complained

"Your not the one going!" Ned said and Mj pursed her lips.

"Dude, you would be the first openly queer superhero. Kids need that. You can do it. Ok. And if it's bad, I'm sure Mr. Stark will help you out." Mj said which was apparently the right thing to say because although Peter tensed, he nodded. He just didn't want to disappoint anyone.

Peter sighed then dropped from the building and into the middle of pride, where people went silent as he dropped down. No one said anything, for a moment until Peter broke the silence.

"Uh, hey guys, mind if I join the parade?" He said, as an older women approached him with a few flags of choice. He picked up a bi flag and put it around his neck like a cape. And then everyone went crazy.

People cheered and clapped. A small girl tugged his hand, she had to be no more then 9 but she was carrying pan flag. Peters heart melted. She hugged him and whispered a thanks in his ear before leaving. He got a lot of thoose that day.

Then there was the hard part he had to go to his house, hopefully it had only made minor news, and that's if he was lucky. Unfortunately, it was the hit topic of the moment and Mj rolled her eyes but wished him luck along with Ned.

He swung in the tower and turned around, it got quiet. Peters heart rate sped up but when he saw Tony's soft smile it melted away.

"Hey kid, nice job out there, and you won the bet." Tony said with a smile that reached his eyes.

"Yeah, what bet?" Peter said looking around.

"We bet to see if you or cap over there would go national first. You won, which means I won $20" tony said smirking before crushing Peter in a hug.

The world would go crazy tomorrow but right now he was glad that he was here. In the arms of his dad, and his weird avenger family, and knowing that he was loved. He could stay this way forever.


	21. Spidermum

Peter hadn't slept in a week, and he hadn't eaten in half that long. Which isn't good for a normal human, let alone him, a spider mutant. But he figured he was fine until FRIDAY popped into his room.

"Peter I have been notified by Karen you haven't been eating." FRIDAY said her monotone voice having the slightest edge of concern to it.

"I'm fine FRIDAY" Peter responded hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"If you don't eat I will alert boss immediately" Friday replied

"FRIDAY" Peter mumbled quietly into his pillow. He was kinda trying to go to sleep.

"Alerting" FRIDAY responded quickly

"Wait no! I'm going I'm going!" Peter said getting up out of his bed at the tower and walking out the door.

He was just trying not to meet any of the avengers. Mr.Stark said he didn't want any of them to guess he was spider-man and Peter agreed. He wasn't expecting, however, Natasha Romanoff, AKA the Black Widow,AKA the most badass women alive (along with Pepper of course), to be in the kitchen, sipping hot chocolate (he could tell by the smell) and reading a book. Peter froze in his tracks.

Peter was standing there for a minute before FRIDAY said loudly "Alerting" which forced Peter to walk forward towards the kitchen hoping that Natasha wouldn't see him. Which was a terrible idea and he knew it and his chest really hurt so he should just go back to bed. And so he turned around to do so.

Tony Stark has gotten an alert from FRIDAY that something was wrong with his kid. He was in the lab cleaning up because he did have to sleep sometime, so he walked up the stairs to see Peter turning around and leaving.

"Hey Pete." Peter heard a voice call him. Oh no, only one person called him Pete and it wasn't May. He turned around slowly

"Hey Mr.Stark." He said quietly, at this point Natasha had turned to watch them.

"What's wrong kid? FRIDAY told me something was up? Also how many times have I told you not to call me Mr.Stark?" Tony said his eyes flitted concern {yes flitted is a word now}

"It's nothing Tony, just some chest pains" Peter replied.

"You know chest pains are a sigh of not eating." Natasha piped up from the counter Tony jumped.

"Jesus, you have to stop sneaking up on me!" Tony said then turned to Peter "when was the last time you ate?"

"Lunch. Today, May gave me lunch money, I'm fine." Peter replied fast, too fast.

"Ok let me check your account." Tony said reaching for his STARK pad.

"Well, you see, I ate some of Ned's lunch because F- I lost my lunch money." Peter said quickly.

Tony sighed "ok what did he get." He was looking at what Ned had gotten but he wanted to make sure.

"Pizza" Peter said confidently

"Wrong. Mac and Cheese." Tony said then stared at Peter "when was the last time you ate?" His voice became a bit more stern

"Yesterday lunch. Ned had Pizza that day so we shared." Peter responded.

Tony checked, Peters story checked out he just wanted to make sure Peter was ok.

"FRIDAY, fact check." Natasha beat him to it

"Incorrect." FRIDAY responded

"Ok Pete, now might be a good time to tell the truth." Tony said.

"Dad, it's only been 2 days-" Tony's eyebrow raised "3 days!" Natasha raised her eyebrow "Four days." Peter finished.

"Four days!" Tony said exclaiming. "I'm making you something to eat right now kid."

"He hasn't slept in a week." FRIDAY supplies.

"Kid!" Tony almost screamed "you can't do that to yourself!"

Peter looked down ashamed "I'm sorry, I don't want you to worry about me, I'm not worth it."

"Bull shit. You are so worth it. You are a be an of fucking happiness and rainbows and shit.Don't say your not worth it. Now come here and eat this cereal right now young man." Tony said. Peter replied.

"So who stole your lunch money and bullies you. I'll kill them." Natasha said calmly. Tony and Peter both looked at her in shock.

"How do you know that?" Peter asked after he was finished getting over his initial shock.

"I'm a spy and if you managed to get Stark to soften up, I figured your good in my book." She said smiling.

"Good going Peter, you softened the Black Widow."


	22. Where Nat beats up flash

She had asked Happy if she could pick him up, and he said yes, of course. She had been worried about him previously, he seemed o have bruises on him occasionally that he didn't know were there, and she wanted to make sure no one was hurting Peter.

However Peter didn't come out within the first few minutes, but someone else did.

"Hey Happy, Ned again Peter-" he trailed off when he saw Natasha in the car.

"Hello Ned." She said calmly "where's Peter?"

"Uh Black Widow, uh, well Peter's, going to um, be a little late, he's working on something and you know how hard it is to stop him from working but we're trying our best." Ned rambled.

"First of all,who's we?" Natasha said calmly getting out of the car. "Second of all, stop lying to me and tell me where Peter is." She entered the school

Peter was not having a fun day. First he failed his art quiz (how do you even fail art?) and then there was a math pop quiz that, he was sure did fine in, but it wasn't a present surprise. So when Flash said it was his birthday so he could be as mean as he wanted, Peter wasn't all that suprised.

He was suprised, tho, when Natasha Romanoff burst into the classroom Flash was beating him up in and in barely any time at all Flash was on the floor, and all of his goons where out the door.

"Hey, Natasha." Peter said meekly slowly getting up.

"You and I, need to talk." She replied "but for now, I'm thinking ice cream, yeah?"

"As long as it's not mint." Peter replied smiling.


	23. I need help

Hey guys. So I am out of ideas. Like I don't know what to write. And I also don't have any ideas what will happen next on my 'Kidnapped a spider'. So I am asking you guys have me any ideas what I should write. 

Ohh and I have my 'Avengers watching Sherlock Holmes' book I working on and there is a Chapter if you guys want to read it. But it is all I want to say. Have a great day or night. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> .


End file.
